


Time to Thaw

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Civil War Fix-It, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Steve and Tony hate each other. More like Steve hates Tony. Or that's what he tells himself.or, After the Secret Wars Civil War ends Steve and Tony have some things to work out.*UNDERGOING EDITS.  SLOWLY*





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was, quite frankly disturbed by the lack of Secret Wars Civil War fix-its, and needed a fix-it, so here we are. Welcome to my 3 a.m no-beta attempt to resolve the heart-wrenching end of that mini-series.

"Look at them all."

"Beautiful heroes, every damn one."

Steve let out a hard breath as he stared down at the button that would save the world.

Save the world, and end his and Stark's life. This was the last time he'd see Stark. 

_(Last time last time this was the last time)_

The gravity of the situation struck Steve like a truck. Deep breath.

_(His last chance to tell Stark)_

He jammed his thumb down on the button.

_(How much he <strike>loved him</strike> )_

What was- Stark started moving.

_(Last chance)_

He was in front of Steve.

(**_Tell him!)_**

A flash of light.

_(It was too late now, the bomb had gone off and Stark was never- never going to know- know that Steve- that Steve <strike>loved him</strike>)_

An explosion.

_(There was nothing Stark needed to know)_

More light.

_(Why would there be?)_

Falling.

_( Nothing)_

Cold.

_(Why?)_

White.

_(Why <strike>did he care so much?)</strike>_

Pain.

_(Was he still alive?)_

Black.

_(<strike>Was Stark?)</strike>_


	2. Chilled To The Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is worried and Steve is stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this show on the road!

Every muscle in Tony's body is screaming at him, even before he starts moving. He remembers is leaping in front of Steve before the bomb went off. The Last Chance protocol had engaged, and everything dissolved into a blur of wind and ice as they teleported to Doom knows where. He remembers falling, losing Steve somewhere midair, and hitting the ground. Hard. Tony's eyes fly open, _Steve! The force of that impact should have killed any normal man, Steve_ might _have survived,_ _but__ that's_ _assuming he landed on snow. _

He has to find Steve.

Above Tony is a layer of snow, the HUD is dark and the rest of his suit dead. He has no idea how long he's been out, by the look of the snow on the helmet and the cold slowly leaching into suit, it's been at least an hour. Without his suit, Tony would be dead. _Steve should be dead by now. Maybe... Tony found him alive in ice once, he can do it again._

_He has to._

Tony groaned as he shifted his body into a sitting position against its will. He can't keep the suit on, he realized, the metal will just make him freeze him faster. Frozen fingers made even clumsier by the suit gauntlets fumble for the release catches on the suit. The one on Tony's right arm pulls and he sighs as the suit arm falls away.

Now for the rest of it. Left arm, helmet, chest plate, legs. Tony moves as fast as possible, _he has to find Steve_. Even if he hates Tony now, he can't just leave Steve to freeze. Tony starts digging in the snow that fills the frigid landscape and shivers as snow works its way into his shirt collar.

After franticly digging for another minute he finally sees it. A red gloved hand curled around the detonator of the bomb that was supposed to kill them. It's perfectly still. A cry of horror crawls its way up Tony's throat as he dives toward the unmoving figure. Snow flies off Steve's prone form, revealing a torso, a neck and a blue tinged face, Steve's eyelashes covered with bits of snow.

Suddenly Tony is hit with a wave of emotion as memories wash over him.

_Pulling Steve out of the water._

_Everyone's looks of surprise as they see there's a person in that block of ice._

_Blue lips. Frost covered eyelashes fluttering open for the first time in decades._

The only thing that brings Tony back to the present is the fact that the last time Steve looked like this it was because he had been asleep for more than half a century. If Tony can't wake Steve up now, who knows how long it will be until he regains awareness. Tony takes a deep breath and scoots around to slip his arms under Steve's. Tony braces himself as he tugs as hard as he can, slowly but surely working Steve free from his icy prison. Tony leans down and tentatively presses his fingers to Steve's ice cold skin, and is relieved when he finds a pulse.

That was the easy part. Steve will probably wake up when he gets warm enough. If he gets warm enough, assuming Tony doesn't freeze to death before he can move Steve. /Look around, Stark/, Tony tells himself, /Think! you're supposed to be a genius, use your brain./ He looks down at the arc reactor in his chest. He looks over at his discarded left-hand gauntlet.

If he can connect it to the arc reactor... Tony inwardly grumbles about effectively turning one of the most advanced pieces of tech in the world into a heater, but hey, it's better than dying.

First thing's first. Him and Steve need somewhere to hole up. Tony scans the snowy plane of hopelessness and ice, nothing. It might just be the cold getting to him, but didn't he read, that digging a snow cave can help you survive?

It's the best chance They've got. He's already up past his knees in snow, this shouldn't be that hard. Dig straight down, hit the ground scoop out a little more snow. Hopefully this doesn't collapse on them, Tony thinks as he slides Steve into the snow hole. Hopefully they can get enough air. Hopefully a bear doesn't see this and decide to make it their new home. Are there even bears where him and Steve are? He doesn't even know where they are, Tony thinks as he grabs the gauntlet and his helmet before sliding into the already cramped snow hole. He'll fix it later.

After a little awkward maneuvering Tony ends up with his head at the exit of the snow hole, gauntlet in his hands, helmet next to him, Steve's head resting on Tony's stomach. Time to get to work.

***

By the time Tony finishes modifying his gauntlet it's starting to warm up a bit, thank Doom, though he doubts he escaped frostbite, and now that the adrenaline has worn off the Arc reactor on his chest burns with cold. Steve hasn't woken up yet, but he started shivering, which Tony can only hope is a good sign. He places the gauntlet, now pulsing out warmth, on Steve's chest and crosses Steve's arms over it.

Now for the helmet. If he can get power and a connection back, maybe he can make a tracker, send out a distress signal, morse code, anything. But before Tony can do more than pull some wires out, Steve shifts. The super soldier makes a noise of discomfort and Tony pulls him closer to his chest. Steve makes a noise that can only be described as a whimper and turns his face into Tony's stomach.

Tony's heart squeezes in his chest and he has to resist the urge to run his fingers through Steve's hair. Pick the helmet up. Get back to work. He hopes Steve is still friendly when he realizes who he's cuddling up to.

***

Steve's eyes stick as he tries to open them, maybe it's a sign, he thinks, maybe he should just go back to sleep. It's not very comfortable, but he's had worse and he's holding something warm, so that helps his otherwise mostly frozen feeling body. Then he realizes he's laying on top of somebody.

Then he remembers. The bomb. Stark throwing himself in front of Steve,_ (Always had to be the hero, didn't he?)_ the light, the cold.

Oh God. The cold. What if it happened again? How long had he been out? Steve's breathing quickens and he finally pries open his eyes. Everything is blurry. He feels arms tighten around him and pull him into a half sitting position. He here murmured assurances that everything's going to be okay, and 'don't worry, I'll get us out of here soon-s'. Everything sounds like he has water in his ears, his head feels stuffed with cotton.

He blinks a few more times, trying to clear his vision, but not willing to let go of whatever warm thing he's holding. After a moment things come into focus.

Fact #1: He's in Stark's arms and Stark is looking at him with the most worried/terrified face he's ever seen.

Fact #2: Steve just spent six years fighting Stark, and last Steve checked, you weren't supposed to _cuddle _your mortal enemy. <strike>Even if you were in love with them.</strike>

Fact #3: He's surrounded by snow.

He jerks out of Stark's arms and to the other side of the shelter fast as humanly possible in his state. He feels something tug on the warm thing and Stark goes flying into Steve's chest. Steve finally looks at what's in his hands and is surprised to find one of Tony's gauntlets. The gauntlet is attached to the arc reactor, and the cable connecting the two is only about a foot long. Steve releases the metal glove and gently pushes Stark back while Steve forms his face into a hard mask. If Steve's face is emotionless, (which he's pretty sure it is,) Stark's is the exact opposite. A hesitant smile breaks Stark's face and there's warmth and--_are those tears?_ His snow colored hair is messed every which way, and blood has stained the right side of it a clotted pink.

"Thank Doom you're alive," Stark chokes out. His voice is raspy and thick with relief. "I-I don't know what I would have done if-if..." Stark trails off at that, throat to closed up to say anything else.

"Why did you save me?" Says Steve. It comes out sounding a little rougher than he expected, but that's fine, Stark is the enemy here, _(Just keep telling yourself that)_ no need to sound nice._ What does he want? Information? Supplies? Is he still trying to get land?_ Steve repeats the question, louder this time.

"Why did you save me? What do you want?"

"I-I, uh," Stark's face has gone the color of snow.

"It's land, isn't it?"

"I don't-"

"Or do you just want me to give up?"

"I think this has gone beyond more than our stupid war!" Stark yells, "I didn't want you to die, is that a good enough reason for you?" The tears pooling in Stark's eyes threaten to spill over, and he lifts a hand, scrubbing at his face. _Playing innocent for now, that's fine._

Steve can work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments (and kudos) feed my soul!
> 
> <3
> 
> Sorry if there are any formatting issues, my laptop was acting funny.


	3. Running out of chapter names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve realizes maybe Tony isn't all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! Yeah!

Steve shivered, looking at Tony with absolute anger in his eyes. /So much for thinking he'd warm up to me,/ Tony thought. If anything Steve had grown colder in the last few hours since he had given up on interrogating Tony. Steve still thought there was something up, though, Tony could tell, Seeing as Steve was busy glaring a hole through him.

Steve shivered again. Tony had tried giving him the gauntlet, but Steve had refused and Tony knew better than to offer it again. He tapped out S.O.S. on the newly made helmet communicator. No answer.

It was going to be a long night.

***

"You can go to sleep you know, I'll keep watch," Stark said. It was his third attempt at conversation in the last thirty minutes. He was getting impatient, but Steve wouldn't break. He shivered and shook his head, He could make it at least an other few hours without passing out, even though the snow was sapping his energy. He could make it.

***

Tony had no idea what he was going to do. They had no food, no responses on the helmet, and Steve still wasn't talking to him. Not to mention now that it's night it's just going to get colder and he still has no idea where they are. Steve is practically rattling with cold now, his breath shuddering, his eyes drooping. Being in the cold is taking a toll on Steve's energy. Tony just wishes Steve'd take the gauntlet.

***

There's a Pained look on Stark's face as he looks at Steve. Stark looks like he's trying not to fall asleep, and dried blood flakes off his forehead as he draws his eyebrows together.

"Please, take the gauntlet," Stark's practically pleading with him now. Steve's still not quite sure what he's up to, but it can't be good. He shakes his head and endures the cold.

***

Steve is slumped up against the walls of the snow hole now, clearly fighting exhaustion. His arms are wrapped around his chest and his head leaning back into the ice. His eyes flutter once, twice, three times before staying shut as he descends into sleep. /Finally,/ thinks Tony as he dislodges himself from the spot where the snow has melded to fit his body and scoots over to where Steve is.

He moves carefully, quietly lifting the gauntlet off of his arc reactor, winced as the metal is exposed to the cold, and gently placed it on Steve's shoulder. He sucks in a breath as Steve tilts his head to the glove and presses it to his cheek. A little sigh is all the confirmation Tony needs. He did the right thing. Now all he needs to do is not fall asleep himself.

***

Steve is still asleep, although he is on the ground now, Tony laying next to him. It's been about an hour and a half now and all Tony's been doing is trying to get in touch with someone, anyone, and see if they can help him and Steve. At least they can drink snow if things get too bad, but the helmet and gauntlet heater are using up more energy than he would like, and by his math, he's got about two and a half days left. Steve makes a little noise but stays asleep.

Better to do this now, rather than later, preferably while Steve's still asleep.

It's better for Steve not to know.

***

Steve wakes up on the ground, the moment he does he feels the gauntlet on his shoulder and lets out a grunt of disapproval. It feels good to be warm though, so he stays still and lets the warmth seep into his skin. Stark sighs from the ground next to him. It's a sigh like he's hiding something, something heavy. Steve stays still. Stark speaks.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't worth it."

A deep breath now, Steve feels something catch in his throat.

He can tell Stark has his mouth open, but he's not talking, not yet. when he does it comes out almost in a whisper.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the finale. It would be a shame if someone abandoned it and never finished...  
(Don't worry, I'd never do that to you guys)
> 
> remember to comment if you liked it!
> 
> <3


	4. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions. And a rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, thank to everyone you all the comments and the kudos, you guys are great.

"I love you." Steve's entire body goes rigid, Stark loves him? Even after all the stuff they did to each other, after everything? This has to be a trick. Stark can't love him, it's just too... perfect. _He's the _enemy_, Rogers, get your head in the game!_ What if it's real, though? No, it can't be.

But now Steve can't stop thinking about it. All the time they wasted, with the war, everything. It could have worked out if they had just talked to each other. Steve would have listened because he might love Stark too. Steve hears a wheezy cry and it takes a minute for him to realize that it's coming from _him_. And Tony can hear.

Oh God.

Oh _shit._

Steve rolls over, dislodging the gauntlet on his shoulder as he goes, it plunks in the snow between him and Stark. Stark's face matches the snow, he's gone completely white. when he speaks, his voice shakes. "How much did you hear?"

There is so much fear in that voice it almost hurts Steve to hear, It's like Stark is expecting Steve to break his arms. Not surprising, considering what they've been through. God-Doom, how could he be this _stupid_.

"Enough," His voice comes out stronger than expected, but not rough like last time, which is good.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate me, it's just that we don't have that much time left and I needed to say it, at least once." Tony starts to back away as far as he can in the cramped space. He looks so small, so unsure, the opposite of the Tony Stark the world had come to know. Steve doesn't like it.

"I don't hate you." It's a stretch to think Tony will believe him, but he doesn't hate him anymore_. And when did Stark become Tony?_

"Why not?" Tony's voice breaks at the end and tapers off into a quiet sob. Blue eyes fill with tears and Steve can't- he reaches out and pulls Tony, who's shivering now, into his arms. Tony's arms are drawn up to his chest, over the arc reactor and his shoulders are hunched in. Tears are streaming down his face. Steve pulls him in as close as he possibly can, gently stroking Tony's back as he's wracked with sobs.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to put you away the past few years, put you down in a dungeon and never look back? How many times I've hurt you? I can't even get us out of here."

"You pull your punches when you're fighting me. You'd never kill me," murmurs Steve, still petting Tony's back. "And you're going to get us out of here, I know it." Tony whimpers and smashes his face into Steve's chest, his own chest still heaving with silent sobs.

***

They stay like that for Doom knows how long, Tony crying and Steve hushing him and petting his back. Eventually Tony falls asleep in Steve's arms. He looks exhausted, probably hasn't slept since the crash landing nearly a day ago, and who knows how long before that. Steve lets him sleep. Tony is warm. It's nice.

***

Steve wakes up to a shrill beeping coming from the helmet. He recognizes that beeping, it's morse code! He quickly untangles himself from Tony, who is still only half aware.

"Whazzat?" He slurs, voice thick with sleep.

"Morse code, someone heard your message. I knew you'd save us, Tony." That earns a smile from the billionaire, albeit a small one. They're going to make it.

***

The helicopter comes a few hours into the second day. They're both pretty weak by then, but both still alive. The people who picked them up call themselves warriors, fighting against the Hulks that control most of The Greenland.

They give Tony and Steve blanket, food, water, and when Steve says who he is they can hardly believe it. Their domain's Steve Rogers disappeared about 1 1/2 months ago, he's now thought dead, and it seems like their Tony Stark met a similar fate a year back. Steve promises himself he won't let this version of him and Tony meet the same fate.

Things will be okay.

It might take a month, a year, a decade to get back where they used to be, but they will make it back.

Steve knows, he'll make sure of it, he thinks as he looks at Tony, sleeping with his head on Steve's shoulder. He looks so peaceful, nothing at all like he was 24 hours ago.

Steve presses a kiss into Tony's hair. He wouldn't trade this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats the end. I hope you liked it. I've got another oneshot planned out too, so keep on the lookout for that.
> 
> <3
> 
> Update: just noticed how bad the formatting is. I'll try to fix that later. Sorry.


End file.
